


Can't Lose You

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: After the latest news of Aaron comes through Liv disappears, and Robert realises just how much this little girl means to him...





	

The sound of Victoria tapping her foot on the floor seemed to echo through Robert's mind. He sat with his head in his hands, resisting the urge to stare at the clock on the wall. "It's been ages" Adam's voice croaked, breaking the silence. Robert squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to acknowledge that his brother-in-law was right. At first the man had convinced himself that no news was good news, but even now he had to admit that the waiting was bordering on ridiculous.

 

"I want to see my son" Chas whispered, getting to her feet just as the waiting room door swung open and a nurse bowled in studying her clipboard. "Mr Dingle?" she spoke it like a question, and the group rushed around her.

 

"How is he?" Robert demanded, gnawing at his knuckles "Can we see him?"  
"I'm afraid not...You see, there have been some complications."

 

"Oh God" Chas paled, staggering backwards into Adam who steadied her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.   
"He's dead isn't he?" Liv murmured, her eyes spilling over with tears as she glared up at the nurse. Victoria rubbed the young girl's shoulder, letting go as Liv stepped back from the group and fell back into her chair in silence.

 

"What's the problem then?" Adam cleared his throat and hastily wiped his eyes, taking charge of the situation, seeing as Chas looked like she was about to vomit and Robert's mouth had turned to dust.

 

"Mr Dingle has suffered a number of internal injuries as a result of the crash" the nurse explained patiently "His liver for example is substantially damaged"  
"But he's going to be okay, yeah?" Victoria pressed, glancing up at her brother.  
"We're doing all we can" the woman assured her.

 

"Well do more than that" Robert finally managed to say, his words coming out in a low growl.

 

Once the woman had left, the group settled back into their previous positions. Robert looked up at the clock on the wall, in his mind he and Aaron should be back at the Woolpack by now, celebrating their engagement. He fought against tears of fear and frustration, knuckling his eyes and turning to Aaron's sister.

 

The seat was empty.

 

"Where's Liv?" the man asked quietly. The others in the room looked up, suddenly noticing the youngster's disappearance "Where is she!" Robert was yelling now, up on his feet and looking wildly around the room, his shoulders heaving as he let out ragged breaths.

 

"Hey easy mate, we'll find her" Adam soothed "She's probably just freaked out."

 

Before he could even register Adam's words, Robert was out of the room and running down the corridor, he lingered momentarily, turning back in the direction of Aaron's room "Please be here when I get back" he whispered, before taking off through the double doors.

 

* * *

  
Liv had sunk down against a wall in the car park, her body shaking as she sobbed. It was dark now, and if it hadn't been for the street lights and the glow from beyond the hospital doors, the girl doubted she would even be able to see her hand in front of her face.

 

She balled her fists and slammed them into the concrete, taking out all of her anger on one single square of paving "I hate you!" she screamed "He's gone! He can't leave!" Liv eventually stopped, her teeth chattering as she pulled her legs up under her chin and sat with her eyes screwed shut.

 

She thought back to that morning, Robert showing her the ring as his face lit up, the pair of them giggling as Aaron walked in, and him eyeing them suspiciously when Robert suggested a spontaneous afternoon drive.

 

The girl was snapped out of her daydream by someone yelling her name, and she was suddenly aware of Robert kneeling in front of her. His hands were cold and shaking on her cheeks as he cupped her face.

 

"Liv? Hey look at me! C'mon kiddo snap out of it" he pleaded, running the pads of his thumbs over her tearstains as he shook her gently.  
"Robert?" she questioned "What're you doing?"

 

The man sat back on his heels with a sigh of relief "Me?" he spluttered out eventually "What the hell are you doing?"   
"I...I just wanted to get out-"  
"Don't you think we would all rather be somewhere else right now?" Robert snapped and Liv bowed her head "I'm sorry" she whispered.

 

Robert ran a hand over his face, frowning as he caught sight of her knuckles "What happened?" he asked softly, taking hold of her  
"I couldn't bring him back, I wished for it so hard" Liv cried, throwing herself into Robert's arms much to his surprise.

 

"What're you talking about?"  
Liv glared up at him, angry that he wanted her to even say it "Aaron's dead" she spat out, hoping he was satisfied. Her anger levels only rose when a smile appeared on the man's face.

 

"You're sick!" she screamed, shoving him away and scrambling to her feet "How could you laugh at that!"

 

She was backing away from him, towards the road, towards the cars, towards...

 

"LIV!"

 

Robert grabbed her just in time as a car blared past them sounding the horn. Liv was trembling as she instinctively clutched to Robert's torso.   
"I've got you" he whispered, stroking her ponytail "And I'm not letting go, there is no way in hell I am losing two people I love in one day" he vowed quietly.   
"You love me?" Liv's eyes met his, noticing the silent tears spilling down his cheeks as he let out a laugh.

 

"Of course I love you kid! Like you were my own sister, sometimes even like you're my daughter. God Liv I would do anything to keep you safe"   
"You smiled, when I told you Aaron was gone you smiled" the girl said harshly, his kind words tearing her in two.

 

Robert bent down, his hands on her shoulders "I smiled because he isn't dead Liv, you must have run out before the nurse had finished"   
Liv looked down at the floor momentarily, ashamed, before he head snapped back up "He's okay?" she asked eagerly.  
"He's still alive" Robert said carefully, though he was relieved to see the young girl looking less scared "I on the other hand almost just died back there."

 

He pointed behind them to the road as he looked sternly at her "I can't risk you getting hurt" he told her "I can't lose you"

 

"You won't" Liv said fiercely, determined "Me or Aaron, he's gonna be okay" she nodded as if confirming it, and the act alone was enough for Robert to pull her into his arms once more.

 

As the two pulled apart moments later Victoria came charging through the doors, tears flowing down her face as she tried to regain her breath.

 

"What is it?" Robert demanded, striding up to her and taking her arm "Is it Aaron? Vic!"  
"He's...awake" she gasped out, sending Robert sprinting back inside the hospital with Liv seconds behind.

 

Groaning Victoria turned and jogged after them.

 

* * *

  
"I could kill you" Chas was saying, as the pair burst into Aaron's room.

 

"Ahh here they are" the man drawled, still groggy from the anaesthetic   
"Just getting some air weren't ya?" Adam nodded subtly to Aaron and Liv agreed dismissively as she dug her fingers into her brother’s arm.

 

“Err Ow?” he laughed, placing his own hand on top of hers “I just needed to check” she mumbled, loosening her grip “That you were real.”

 

Chas squeezed her shoulders as Aaron spoke “Of course I’m real, and I’m going nowhere, you’re stuck with me.”

 

“Both of you” Liv said quickly, looking up at Robert almost shyly as she tentatively reached out and took his hand.   
Aaron frowned although he looked mildly amused at the exchange “How long was I out” he joked “You two are being nice to each other, what is this?”

 

“We just talked for a bit” Robert shrugged, winking at Liv who smiled “We understand each other now.”

 

Adam winked at the girl as he wrapped his arms round Victoria “I pity you being stuck with these two morons for the rest of your life kid” he teased.

 

Liv looked between Robert and her brother “I don’t mind” she said softly, squeezing both of them by the hand “I think I might like it”


End file.
